NO NEED FOR WARP SPEED! A TENCHI MUYO AND STAR TREK ADVENTURE!
by Dune7
Summary: AFTER COMMENDERING A NEARBY VEHICLE,TENCHI AND THE GIRLS FIND THE HOLDING CELLS CONTAINING KIRK AND HIS CREW,BUT THEY MIGHT BE JUST TOO LITTLE TOO LATE HERE.
1. Chapter 1

NO NEED FOR WARP SPEED!  
A TENCHI MUYO/STAR TREK FANFICTION!

(Intro:This story,like my last Tenchi Muyo crossover with DR WHO takes place after the end of the 2nd ova and before the events of the 3rd ova that they had recently.  
I like to think a lot of hidden adventures took place in between the three series. As for Star Trek TOS continuity,it takes place during the 2nd season and is set after the events of the episode entitled "OBSESSION" and "THE WOLF IN THE FOLD." That's the best I can muster up in terms of continuity as to not spoil of it. Oh yeah,and Star Trek and all it's characters and concepts are property of Paramount and CBS.  
And Tenchi Muyo and it's characters are property of Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi. There,dislaimer done. Now-on with the show!)

CHAPTER 1.

Masaki Shrine,Okinawa Japan.

Autumn,Saturday morning.

Tenchi Masaki swept the leaves and dust off the steps that led up to the shrine where his grandfather priest Katuhiro lived.

While he swept,he was still remembering what had went on when the Jurian royal family had came for a visit. It was quite an experience those past few weeks and months,Ryoko and Ayeka,Kagato and then the Jurians altogether. He wondered what else could happen next.

Suddenly,he sensed someone nearby,and then swung his broom around,just as the handle clashed with a wooden practice sword.  
The sword was being weilded by the cheif priest Katuhito,who all of a sudden decided to do some sword practice with his grandson Tenchi.

"Very good,Tenchi."said Katuhito. "You sensed me coming and were ready for it."  
"Heh."said Tenchi. "I learned from you of course,grandpa."

"Yes,well..you still have much to learn from me till you are on level with me."said the priest.  
"For example.."

Suddenly,the two Masakis were interrupted by a loud voice.  
"HAH-I beat ya to the shrine,Ayeka!"said a female voice. It was Ryoko's.  
"No fair,Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "You sneaked off and got a head start and I didn't get a chance to use one of my guardians!"  
"Well tough titty!"said Ryoko as she arrived at the steps.

"Oh dear."said Katuhito. "Here comes trouble yet again."  
Tenchi sighed. "You said it grandpa."  
"I'll take up the swordplay with you later,Tenchi."he said. "I'll leave you to defuse those two."  
"What?"said Tenchi. "Aw come on grandpa!"

But before Tenchi could complain further,the priest ran up the steps back to the shrine temple.  
"Sheesh-thanks for nothing,gramps."said Tenchi. "Well..might as well face the music once more."

"Tenchi!"said Ryoko as she ran up the steps to greet him. "There you are-I knew i'd find you here!"  
"Well..what do ya want exaclty,Ryoko?"said Tenchi.  
"Oh,I just thought i'd go on up and help you with any temple chores that you were doing."said Ryoko.  
"Well..you could maybe-"said Tenchi.

"Hold on Tenchi!"said Ayeka as she ran up the steps.  
"I happen to have had a lot more experience in helping with the temple chores than her lately!"  
"What,are you saying I have no experience in helping with chores?"said Ryoko.  
"Huh,if you call loafing about,and drinking and flirting with Tenchi."said Ayeka. "Than I think yes,you don't!"

Ryoko bristled at Ayeka's scorn,and red energy started to form in her hands.  
"Alright girls!"said Tenchi as he stepped in between the two. "C'mon,i'll see if I can find some work for both of you to do,just stop fighting for once!"

"Good,now I can show Ayeka up here,heh-heh."thought Ryoko.  
"I can show Ryoko up this time,hee-hee!"thought Ayeka.

But just before the little trio were about to head up towards the shrine,something came screaming out of the sky.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"screamed Ryoko.

As if in answer,a strange white colored object that was in the shape of a box came flying through the sky and crashed into the woods nearby.  
Grandpa Misaki stood firm while tenchi and the girls all fell backwards to the ground.

"Hmmm...they'd better learn to stand firmer next time than that."he thought. "But I am just as suprised by what had happened there though."

Tenchi and the girls all got back up,having the wind all simalteneously knocked out of them.  
"Wh-what the hell was that grandpa?"he said.  
"I have no idea,believe me."said the priest. "But..I think I can see that it flew off towards that part of the forest."  
"Maybe we should investigate the matter."said Ayeka.  
"Oh,ya think?"said Ryoko.  
"Yes!"said Ayeka. "It might've been a rocketship,perhaps from the planet Jurai or the Galaxy Police."

"One way to find out,c'mon."said Tenchi as he got up.  
"Tenchi."said Grandpa.  
"Yeah?"said Tenchi.  
"Here."said the priest as he threw his practice sword towards Tenchi,allowing the boy to catch it.  
"Just in case."he said grinning.  
"Huh,but aren't you coming,grandpa?"said Tenchi.  
"Er-no,i'll look after the temple,it's my job after all."he said as he turned back to the steps.

"Oh brother."said Tenchi.  
"Huh-chicken in a robe,that's what he is."muttered Ryoko.  
"I heard that."said Katuhito without looking up.  
"Don't encourage her,Yosho."said Ayeka. "Let's just get a move on!"  
"Right!"said Tenchi.

The trio ran through the rows of trees and bushes,and found several trees were split apart at the top from whatever it was that flew through the air.  
"Man,whatever sailed through here must've been pretty big and fast at the same time."said Ryoko.

"Look-there it is!"said Tenchi.  
Ayeka gasped in awe at what they found.

Laying in the middle of an underbrush was a white colored shuttlecraft of some kind.  
It was medium sized, 24 feet long rectangular,and had red and black mark decals all around it.  
It's bottom rocket thrusters were made up of two long skinny pipes of some kind.  
The name COLUMBUS was placed in curved red letters across the left side and the front of it both near the front window and door that were affixed to it.

The words NCC-1701-7 with the name USS ENTERPRISE underneath were written across it's side and the same seriel code was across the pipe rockets as well.

"Wh-what is that thing?"said Ryoko.  
"I dunno..it-it looks like a shuttlecraft of some kind."said Tenchi.  
"Enterprise?"said Ayeka as she looked at the side of it. "I wonder what that could be?"  
"Well,on earth it's a term meaning a business of some kind."said Tenchi. "C'mon,we'd better get a closer look at that-thing."

The trio crept carefull towards the shuttlecraft,when suddenly..the door popped open and steam came flying out.  
"GAHHH!"all 3 cried out.

But after a few seconds,the steam cloud dissipitated and was gone.  
"Whew-it was nothing after all."said Tenchi. "Hey,where's Ryoko?"

"Oh,she's just hiding out in the bushes over there."said Ayeka. "You can come out now fraidy cat,it's over."  
"Who are you calling fraidy cat,loud mouth?"said Ryoko as she emerged from the bushes.  
"Don't start guys."said Tenchi. "My nerves are on edge enough as it is."

Tenchi then appraoched the craft,his sword drawn.  
"I'll take a peek."he said. "You two stay behind me."  
"Right."said Ayeka.

Tenchi carefully climbed onto one of the pipes and took a peek inside the craft.  
There,he found a cockpit room contaning at least 7 seats and the controls were up front with the first two seats in front of them.

And at the controls,Tenchi found not one two humanoid beings at the controls,both appeared to be slumped over.

"Hey-are-are you two okay?"said Tenchi.  
There was no answer.  
"Tenchi,is someone there?"said Ayeka.  
"I..I think so."said Tenchi. "Just gimme a moment."

Tenchi continued his way inside the craft's cockpit and took a closer look at the two occupants inside.  
He could get a better look at them as he peered closer.  
They appeared to be two humanoid shaped beings,but he then noticed that only at least one of them was human.

The occupant on the left was a human male with dark brown hair,but the occupant on the right had what appeared to be sky blue skin and white feathery hair across his very scalp,and not one but two antenna atop his very head.

What the two occupants did have in common were what they were wearing.  
They both wore a long sleeved bright red shirt,with what appeared to be matching black pants and boots with them.

Tenchi then took a closer look at the man on the left,and nudged him.  
No movement,he didn't appear to be breathing.  
"Huh,must be dead."thought Tenchi.

Tenchi then looked over at the blue humanoid.  
But just as he nudged him,the being's eyes snapped wide open.

While back outside,Ryoko and Ayeka were still waiting patiently.  
"I wish he'd let me go in with him."said Ryoko.  
"Oh,just hang loose Ryoko."said Ayeka. "What exaclty is the worse that could happen in a small shuttle like that?"

Suddenly,the sounds of a struggle were heard within the craft.  
"HEYHEY!"called Tenchi. "WILL YA COOL IT-I ARRGH!"

Tenchi went flying out of the crafts door and crashed to the brush below.  
"Lord Tenchi!"said Ayeka.  
"What's going on?"said Ryoko.

The blue skin came jumping out of the craft's door,all shouting and screaming and swinging his arms.  
"That answer your question?"said Tenchi.

"What-what the hell is that..thing?"said Ryoko.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?"said Tenchi. "All I did was wake him up and he started to go wild and attack me!"

The creature in a red shirt then saw a nearby boulder.  
He then ran over and picked it up.  
"Look out!"said Ayeka.

Ryoko saw what was happening and stood her ground against the would-be attacker.  
"Just try it,blue-skin!"she said. "I dare ya!"

The creature grunted and threw the bouler at Ryoko.  
Ryoko herself simply lunged out a punch and shattered the bouler into a thousand pieces.  
The being was startled,but was still delirious and angry for battle.

"Enough of this!"said Ryoko as she floated up and charged at the blue skin.  
She collided with him head on so hard that she slammed him into a nearby tree.  
The impact was so hard,he was out cold.

"Yeah,got'im!"she said.  
"For once i'm grateful for your barbarism,Ryoko."said Ayeka. "That thing looked ferocious."  
"Ferocious?"said Tenchi. "If you got a closer look at him,I think you'd find that he was..well..in a state of delirium."

"He-he was?"said Ryoko.  
"Yeah,he didn't really attack until he saw that I was armed."said Tenchi. "I..don't think he meant any harm."  
"Oh,nice going there Ryoko."said Ayeka. "You might've murdered an innocent being there!"

"Now what a minute!"said Ryoko. "He was attacking poor Tenchi,and he was gonna kill us-what the hell was I supposed to do?"  
"Okay cut it the both of ya!"said Tenchi. "The important thing is this-this guy might still be alive,but the other one in there is not-I checked him.  
We gotta get Washu and Mihoshi right away down here and fast!"

"Right,i'll go get them right away."said Ayeka as she ran off.  
"Washu I can understand."said Ryoko. "But why do you need Mihoshi to begin with?"  
"Well,she's a GXP remember?"said Tenchi. "Maybe she can identify something here as well."  
"If you say so."said Ryoko. "But I have a gut feeling neither might not be of any help here."

NEXT:IN CHAPTER TWO,TENCHI AND THE OTHERS LEARN MORE OF THE MYSTERIOUS SHUTTLECRAFT AND IT'S REMAINING OCCUPANT,AND WHAT THEY LEARN WILL LEAD THEM TO ONE OF THEIR MOST OUTRAGOUS ADVENTURES YET!  
ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!  



	2. Chapter 2

STAR TREK/TENCHI MUYO!  
CH.2

Minutes later,Tenchi and the others took the unconscious blue skinned creature back to the Masaki house and to the medical infirmary of Washu's lab.  
There,the blue skin was placed on a medium sized bed that was attached to a life support system and medical readout scanner.

His shirt and boots were placed to the side where Tenchi,Ayeka and even Mihoshi were watching.  
Washu herself was looking over the scanner to figure out who or what this creature was.

"Wow-he's got blue skin!"said Mihoshi.  
"Yes,we're aware of that,Mihoshi."said Ayeka.  
"Aw,you know Mihoshi,Ayeka."said Tenchi. "She can't help but notice the obvious."  
"You don't say."said Ayeka.

Mihoshi then noticed the red shirt the creature was wearing and picked it up.  
"Wow,look at the pretty red shirt he was wearing."she said. "Do you think it's a uniform of some kind?"  
"It probably was."said Tenchi. "When I looked in the shuttlecraft there was another person in there wearing the exact same kind of outfit.

Mihoshi then saw something glittery on the right side of the breast of the shirt.  
It appeared to have been some sort of gold arrow shaped insignia,with a small black circle in the center of the symbol.

Tenchi took a closer look at it.  
"Hmmm...yeah..I never noticed that badge thing on there till now."he said.

"Hey now!"said Washu as she rushed over to Mihoshi and snatched the shirt out of her hands.  
"How many times have I told you not to touch anything in my lab Mihoshi?" she said. "And furthermore you shouldn't touch something that belonged to an alien being,you never know where he might have been!"

Mihoshi sniffed her hands.  
"Uh..do you think I should wash my hands after that?"she said.  
"It wouldn't hurt."said Washu.  
"Okay."said Mihoshi as she headed for the door and then headed for the kitchen sink after that.  
"Sheesh!"said Washu as she returned to her work.

"You did the right thing coming to me about this,Tenchi."said Washu.  
"You said this guy came from a small silver shuttlecraft?"

"That's right,Washu."said Tenchi. "It just...flew out of the sky and crash landed near grandpa's shrine."  
"And Tenchi said the other occupant was dead when he found him."said Ayeka.  
"Hmmm..that's a pity."said Washu. "If this one is still alive,maybe we can get something if anything out of him."

Washu then took out a pair of electrode pads and attached them to the sides of his head.  
She then activated the scanner and the machine gave off a low hum and emmited scans of red lights all across the still slumbering alien.

After a whole minute of probing,Washu shut off the device and a single sheet of paper emerged from the fax part of the scanner.  
She then tore off the sheet of paper and looked over the details and diagnosis of what they were dealing with.

"What the-?"said Washu.  
"What-what is it Miss Washu?"said Ayeka.

"This...this can't be right,can't be right at all."said Washu.  
According to the data of my medical scanner,it says this creature is listed as an unknown.  
There is no such alien being listed in this known quadrant of the universe. His metabolism,his blood color,everything here is listed as a complete and total Unknown!"

"Uh...is that irritating for you,Washu?"said Tenchi.  
"Not really."said Washu. "Even as the greatest genius in the universe..I just love a good challenge of any kind.  
So-what say I revive him and find out as much as we can about...blue skin here."

"Uh...are you sure that's a good idea?"said Tenchi.  
"Lord Tenchi's absolutely right,Miss Washu."said Ayeka. "When Tenchi awoke him,he-it-started to attack him like a wild creature!"  
"No worries you two."said Washu. "As you will see even with my medical lab section,I have prepared for any inconveince that may occur.

Just stand back..and watch."

Washu typed in some commands in the computer system nearby and two things happened.

A large red colored field of energy surrounded the bed and floor where the alien lay.  
And then,after a sudden jolting of the electropads and the creature itself began to stir.

"Oop,he's coming around!"said Ayeka.  
"Brace yourselves."said Tenchi.

The creature let out a low groan and his eyes opened.  
His senses then came to a sudden burst of sharpness as he jumped out of bed and tore the pads from his head.

He then started to speak in a language that none of them were familair with.  
"Wha-what's he saying?"said Ayeka.

"Hmmm...even i'm not familair with this one's sense of tongue."said Washu. "But it sounds interesting enough to learn from it."

The creature started to shout his words in a demanding sort of manner and then pounded at the walls of the force field.  
"Uh-oh,he's starting to get roused."said Tenchi. "You'd better do something before he wrecks your equipment in there,Washu."

"Ughh..maybe you're right,Tenchi."said Washu. "Can't have that. I'll just activate a sedation mist from the vents on the floor."  
The creature then saw Tenchi and recognised who he was.

"Uh-hi there."said Tenchi. "We meet again."  
"Wha-you-you speak the earth language,like my crewmen."said the being. "You are an earthling?"  
"What the-he speaks english!"said Tenchi.  
"What?"said Washu. "That can't be!"

"Well..it is."said the blue skin. "I was taught by my suprieriors in the academy to learn the earth language."  
"Okay then."said Washu. "At least we can understand you now. Mind telling me what the hell kind of being are you?"

"I..am an Andorian."said the blue skin. "Of the moon planet Andoria. And I am a starfleet officer of the Starship Enterprise."  
"Enterprise?"said Washu.  
"Yeah..that's the same exact words we saw on your shuttlecraft earlier."said Tenchi.  
"Our shuttle-the columbus!"said the Andorian. "Is..is it still functioning?"  
"We-we don't know as of yet."said Ayeka. "We saw that you crash landed in the woods where we are at."  
"I-I see."said the Andorian. "But..what of my crewman..ensign Harris?"

Tenchi and Ayeka looked at each other with a sad look and the back at the Andorian.  
"I'm...i'm sorry."said Tenchi. "When I found him...he was dead. He was still at the controls with you."  
"What-no."said the Andorian. "He..must've gotten too much of the force of the pull when we crash landed. I was the only to withstand it then.  
I..thank you for reviving me,but...you must let me free at once. I must return to my shuttlecraft."

"Hmmm..are we sure we can trust you?"said Washu.  
"I give my word as a proud Andorian maddam."said the Andorian. "And as a starfleet officer."  
"Starfleet?"said Ayeka. "just raises more questions there."  
"You got that right."said Tenchi.  
"I promise you that i'll answer all your questions once we get back to the columbus."said the Andorian.  
"I'm sure we will at that."said Washu. "But uhm...before we go any further..what exactly your name-as well as rank..mr andorian?"

"Oh,that."said the alien. "My name is Sharn Tallab,lt Commander of the security team I belong to."  
"Hmmm...so your rank and shirt is that of security division eh?"said Washu. "Are all other crewmen besides yourself wear red?"  
"Oh no mada'mm."said Sharn. "That would get clearly confusing,we also have gold shirts and blue shirts,they represent different ranks and command."  
"Well,you can explain it to us later,Lt."said Ayeka. "I think we'd better get back down to your..columbus at once."  
"Right!"said Sharn. "Come on!"

Minutes later,Tenchi,along with Ryoko,Ayeka,Mihoshi and Washu had re-grouped at the columbus.  
This time,Washi brought along with a portable repair kit with her,just in case.

Sharn managed to pull out the slain body of his fellow crewmember Ensign Edward Harris,placed him in the very back seat and placed a blanket sheet over him.  
"I'm...sorry about what happened to your crewmate, ."said Washu.  
Sharn nodded. "He..was at the helm along with myself,he managed to crash land the craft safely,but the impact must've been too much for him to handle.  
Human as he was,he was a fine crewmen while he served aboard the Enterprise.

But right now,we've got to get the columbus working again,and I must get back to my shipmates aboard the Enterprise."  
"That again-Enterprise."said Tenchi. "What is it-your spacecraft up in space?"  
"It's the starship I serve upon, ."said Sharn. "I'm afraid I haven't the time to explain any further details."  
"Well...that's too bad,Sharn."said Washu. "Because we need all the info we can gather if we're gonna help you out here."

"I quite agree."said Ayeka. "You mind telling us where you're really from and all that. Washu says your species is a complete anomoly,we never saw anything like you before even back on planet Jurai."  
"Yeah,and what the hell exactly happened to you to get here and everything?"said Ryoko."So,just tell us what happened already."

Sharn let out an irritated sigh.  
"Very well."said the andorian. "I'll explain all I know,but..I don't see how any of you can help me exaclty."  
"Maybe we can if you fill us in on the details."said Washu. "Now,start at the beginning,and when you reach the end,stop."

Sharn sat down in one of the shuttle seats and began his tale of recent events that occured.

FLASHBACK.

The Starship Enterprise drifted through an uncharted section of a solar system.  
Today,Kirk and crew were determined to seek out other new forms of life.

Kirk read out the starlog.  
"Captain's Log stardate 98.765. The Enterprise is now exploring a new quadrant of the star sytem.  
A quadrant that had been reported to have been giving off a series of bright strobes of light and energy. We're under orders from Starfleet Command to investigate this strange interstellar anomoly at once."

Captain James sat casually in the captain's chair and watched intently at the viewscreen,while worked his eyes through the science scope at his science station.  
"Anything to report on the anomoly that we're coming in contact with, ?"said Kirk.  
"Nothing so far,captain."said Spock,his eyes still on the scanner. "It seems...that we might have to take a much closer look into the anomoly,if we're to get any results of any kind."

"Hmmm...we might have to."said Kirk.  
" ,ahead warp factor 2,but slow and smoothly."  
"Aye-aye sir."said Sulu as he activated the controls and the gallant starship began to fly forwards to it's destination.  
"And I do mean slowly on this."said Kirk. "There's no telling what may be waiting for us if we get close enough to that..that thing."  
"Yes sir."said Sulu. "Steady as she goes."

Suddenly,just as the Enterprise was in a close enough proximity,something erupted from the glowing pulses itself!  
One of the pulse strobes flew straight at the enterprise,and before they knew it,they were all blinded by a flash of white blinding energy.

A minute later,Kirk opened his eyes as did everyone else on the bridge.  
"Uhhh...vhat just happened?"Said commander Checkov as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Search me."said Sulu while he rubbed at his eyes. "Captain,are you alright?"

"I'm...quite fine, ."said Kirk. "Or so I hope.  
Spock?"

"We all apprear to be...functioning quite well,captain."said the vulcan. "We all appeared to have been-taken by suprise by that strobe that hit us."

Kirk nodded and then hit the intercom button.  
"Scotty-how' everything in engineering?"he said.  
"Ach,as about as well as can be expected,captain."said Scotty over the speaker. "We were all taken suprise by that white flash,but everything appears to be in working order."  
"Very good."said Kirk. "But if you find anything unusual or disturbing to report,call in."  
"Aye sir,will do."said Scotty.

Kirk then buzzed .  
"Bones,you there?"he asked.  
"Alive and well,Jim."said the doctor.  
"Mind telling me us at sickbay what the hell that was?"

"That's what we intend to find out bones."said Kirk. "Let me know if any casulties are found,Kirk out."  
Kirk along with the helmsman all stared at the viewscreen.

And found,that the very strobes of light were no longer there.  
"That's strange."said Kirk. "Where-where did that...stream of lights go?"

"Sensors indicate that they are no longer there or in any direction of where we stand."said Spock.  
"Huh,all that way for just a flash attack-and then nothing?"said Kirk. "Talk about your anti-climaxes.  
Well...I guess there's nothing left to do but report back to starbase 2 and give my report.

Helm,take us back."

"Aye-aye sir."said Sulu.

The Enterprise then swung around and made it's way back to their destination.  
But...in a few minutes time,they found something wrong..and very wrong at that."

"I..I don't understand this."Said Kirk. "Where is starbase two? Where are the planets of the alpha quadrant,and are we even in the alpha quadrant anymore?"  
Spock was still looking through the scope viewer.  
"I'm afraid all sensors and readouts have come up negative sir."said Spock. "It apprars that were are no longer in our solar system."

"Than where the hell are we?"said Kirk. "Are there any planets nearby?"  
Spock dug deeper with the scope scanner.  
"Yes,yes there is."he said. "It appears to be...a planet made up of red and brown colors,and the readouts reports that it can support life."

"Are there lifeforms inhabiting it?"said Kirk.  
"Sensors indicate there is."said Spock. "But all are listed as unknown."  
"Hmmm...more good news."muttered Kirk. "Well,I suppose we could beam down there and get some directions."

Spock rose up from the scope.  
"That would be the most logical conclusion."said Spock. "But I suggest we approach with extreme caution,no matter what."

"I quite agree."said Kirk. "I'll get ,and a security team together at once.  
,you have the con."

Minutes later,Kirk,Spock,Mccoy along with three security officers all headed to the shuttlecraft bay.  
"I think this time for safety reasons,we should take a shuttlecraft to the surface."said Kirk.  
"Couldn't agree more on that one Jim."said Bones. "I for one could use a break from that transporter gizmo."  
Kirk smiled. "Well then,before we go. Roll call to our security team.

Harris.  
"Here sir."said the human with brown hair.  
"Sharn."said Kirk.  
"Here sir."said the andorian.  
"Mccolouch."  
"Here sir."said a dark haired man with a moustache.

"Very good."said Kirk. "Once we touch down,have your phasers ready,no matter what."

And with that the six crewmen entered the shuttlecraft.  
The ship's bay doors then opened and the shuttlecraft known as the Columbus took off into space and downwards towards the planet.

The Columbus descended through the planet's atmosphere and the red and white clouds in the very sky itself.

Once they saw firm ground,the craft landed softly.  
"For once,it's good to use conventional means instead of having your atoms scattered back and forth."said Bones. "Makes it feels right you know?"  
"An old fashioned boy as always,Bones."said Kirk. "Now,let's head out and see where we may be at. But as always use extreme caution."  
"Yes sir."said some of the members of the security team.

Spock then went to the back wall paneling of the craft and pressed a small button.  
Out of the panel came a small pocket that held at least six hand phasers.

Kirk and the others took their phasers and placed them on their belts.  
Spock then went to the controls and activated the door to open.

With a sharp hum,the side door opened and the small ramp pulled out with it.

"Sharn,Harris."said Kirk. "You both lead the way,but be very cautious."  
"Yes sir."said Sharn.  
"Yes sir."said Harris.

The two ensigns got their phasers out,set them to stun and carefully got out into the open.  
They both then began to look around with their eyes and ears.

"Hmmm...it seems safe so far,sir."said Harris.  
"Yes,all clear over here as well."said Sharn.

"Alright team."said Kirk. "Let's go."

Kirk and the others made their way down the ramp.  
Spock then took out his tricorder and scanned the air with it.  
"The tricorder reads this to be a very liveable planet."he said. "Oxygen is at least 97% breathable,although the air seems very moisturized at that."  
"You got that right."said Bones. "It almost feels...sticky when you breath some of it in."

"Hmmm...where to go exactly,and where do we find the locals around here?"said Kirk.

Spock aimed the tricorder to the west.  
"Scanner sings indicate that...over there that we might find sort of inhabitants."he said.  
"Yes,and maybe some help on where the hell we are how do we get back to Starbase one."said Kirk. "Well,let's hoof it then."

The landing party started to walk across the terrain.  
The very ground they walked upon was a mixture of deep red grass and yellow soft soil.

Kirk and the party walked for several minutes,until suddenly...something erupted from the very ground they walked upon.  
"What the hell?"shouted the captain.

A pair of heavily armed and armored troopers emerged from a hole of steam,and they had their guns trained on them.  
"LOOK OUT!"cried Mccolouch as he drew his phaser.

But before he could open fire,one of the troops fired his laser rifle.  
A single laser blast to the head and Mccolouch fell backwards,and was dead.

"No!"said Kirk. "You dirty-!"

Kirk fired his phaser and hit the 2nd trooper who shot Mccolouch square in the chest,knocking him backwards.  
"We haven't time for this!"said the first trooper. "Our master says we are to capture you,and we shall!"

The first trooper aimed his rifle at Kirk,Spock and Mccoy,and a giant blast of neon-green energy shot forth from it.

The trio were envoloped in a glowing green net and were then brought down to the ground.  
"CAPTAIN!"said Shara as he and Harris attempted to save their captain.

But before they could,the first trooper jumped back and shot at the ground they stood on,causing a giant explosion that sent them flying backwards.

"SHARN!"said Kirk. "Get back to the enterprise and get help at once!"said Kirk.  
the two troopers then grabbed ahold of kirk and the others and dragged them down into the hole whence they came.

The two redshirts then ran back to the hole and peered down it.  
There was nothing but smoke and darkness coming from it.  
"CAPTAIN-CAPTAIN!"hollored Harris.

"It's no use."said Sharn. "They've taken them."  
"Yeah,but to where?"said Harris. "That's what we're going to find out."said Sharn. "You heard the captain,we need to get back to the Enteprise and get help,no matter what."  
"Right."said Harris.

The two security guards then went back to the Columbus and took off.

But once they got back into space,they saw something happenining with the Enterprise itself.  
"WHAT TH-?"said Harris.

A giant beam of energy blasted forth from the planet where they came from,and it was pulling the starship towards it.  
"What-what's happening there?"said Sharn. "Is something trying to steal the Enterprise?"

As if in answer,a giant wormhole then emerged between the enterprise and the planet.  
And within a few seconds,the starship itself was pulled right into it,and was gone.

The jaws of Harris and Sharn hung wide open at what they saw.  
"Did-did we just see what I think we saw?"said Harris.  
"I'm...afraid we did,ensign."said Sharn. "The Enterprise was just..stolen from us."

"So..now what,Lt?"said Harris.  
"I..I don't know."said Sharn.

Sharn continued th details of what happened next.

"Half an hour later."said the andorian. "We headed past several other planets,trying to find something familair,until we at last discovered what appeared to be planet earth.  
The Columbus itself had trouble getting in a re-entry to your planet,so what happened was...the engines started to steam up and we crash landed in what appeared to be a forest."

"But Ensign Harris wasn't so lucky I take it."said Washu.  
"Yes...afraid so."said Sharn. "The impact was to great for him."  
"Okay then."said Tenchi. "We all now know the whys and hows you got here."  
"The question next is,what to do?"said Washu. "Hmmm...interesting at that."

"You really can't expect us to beleive him do you?"said Ryoko.  
"Must you always raise suspicions,Ryoko?"said Ayeka. "I say we help here,folks."said Washu. "It's always the right thing to do."  
"You sure about that,Washu?"said Tenchi.  
"Not unless you got anything better to do orhave any better ideas,Tenchi?"said Washu.

Tenchi thought about it for a moment.  
"Well then,let's help here."he said.

Minutes later,Washu was using her technical expertise to repair the engines to the columbus shuttlecraft.  
She applied a laser tool and rewired the circuitry.

"You friend,Proffesor Washu is quite a helper there, ."said Sharn. "I thank you very much for your assistance."  
"Oh,it's nothing Lt."said Tenchi. "Always glad to lend a hand."

"I admit Lt."said Washu. "This is quite a piece of spacefaring equipment from where you come from,but...what exactly powers it anyways?"  
"Just your usual dylythium crystals of course."said Sharn. "They power all starships in our universe."  
"Dylythium crystals eh?"said Washu. "Sounds like an intriguing fuel to look into."

Ryoko then stepped out of the shuttle door and held one of the remaining phasers.  
"Hey-hey-lookie what I found!"she said. "Oh no,she found Harris's phaser."said Sharn.  
"RYOKO!"said Tenchi. "Put that down,it's dangerous to use those things!"

"Dangerous?"said Ryoko. "I'll have you know i've fired many a laser blaster in my lifetime!"  
"Why am I not suprised?"said Ayeka.

Ryoko aimed and fired the phaser at a fallen tree limb.  
The red laser blast dissintegrated it in one blow.  
"Wow!"said Ryoko. "These are pretty neat!"

Sharn then swiped the phaser from Ryoko's hand and placed it on his belt.  
"I'll take that,if you don't mind!"said Sharn. "Those are standard issue and property of Starfleet!"  
"Heh,you tell'im Lt."said Washu. "She's always getting her nose into something."

Ryoko snorted. "Ah,you guys are no damn fun!"  
She then flew away and rested onto a tree limb.

"Huh,agressive lifeform I see."said Sharn. "Could she be of Klingon relation?"  
"Ah,don't mind her,Lt."said Tenchi.

Washu then shut the hatch and turned to Sharn.  
"Okay Sharn,it's revved up and ready to go."  
"It is?"said Sharn. "Ah,splendid!"

The Andorian went back to the Columbus and acitvated the controls.  
"Good,now I can get back into space and find the Enterprise!"

"I think we'd better go with him,gang."said Washu. "He might need our help."  
"Another space adventure eh?"said Tenchi. "This is getting to be a habit."  
"Yes,and a bad one at that."said Ayeka.  
"Oh boy!"said Mihoshi. "We get to see his Enterprise?"  
"Sounds about right."said Washu.

Minutes later,Ryoko,Tenchi,Ayeka,Washu and Mihoshi were all aboard the shuttlecraft with Sharn and Washu at the controls.

Sasami,Ryo-ohki and Grandpa were seeing them off.  
"Be careful and be back soon,Ayeka."said Sasami.  
"We will little sister."said Ayeka. "You and Yosho take care."  
"Good luck Tenchi."said Grandpa. "Remember your training and watch your backs."  
"We will grandpa,we will."said Tenchi.

The shuttlecraft door closed and the Columbus took off towards the sky.  
"I also thank you for placing Harris's body away for safe keeping,proffessor."said Sharn. "At least I can come back for his body when this mission is over."  
"Yes,it's always good to keep a cryogenics chamber in your lab."said Washu. "You never know when it might come in handy."

The Columbus exited from earth's atmosphere and went off into the outer regions of space.  
"Now,if we can just find the exact same planet where your starship was...we could work it out from there."said Washu.  
"Sounds like a good plan."Said Sharn. "I just hope Captain Kirk and the others are all right."

"One way to find out."said Washu. "Because we're heading there-NOW!"

NEXT:TENCHI AND THE GANG COME UPON THE PLANET WHERE THE ENTERPRISE AND CREW WERE CAPTURED! WILL THEY BE CAPTURED AS WELL?  
SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

STAR TREK/TENCHI MUYO CH.3

The Columbus shuttlecraft flew across the local stars and planets nearby earth till they came across another area of the galaxy.  
Washu and Sharn eyed the scanner on the craft's controls.

"You say this planet was the color of red and brown mixed together, ?"said Washu.  
"Yes proffesor Washu."said Sharn. "If there was a name for it,we wouldn't know it since my fellow crew and myself aren't from this...universe as you might call it."  
"Hmmm...well,no worries Lt."said Washu. "We'll find this planet and get your captain and crew sooner than you think."  
"That's right."said Tenchi. "You can count on little Washu there."

Sharn grinned.  
"I hope so."he said. "There's no telling what might be happening with Captain Kirk and the others,as well as the Enterprise itself."

Suddenly,after a few more minutes time,the same exact planet came upon them.  
"There!"said Sharn as he thrust out his index finger at the canopy window. "That's the exact same planet that abducted Kirk and the ship!"  
"Ah,I see."said Ayeka. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Hmmm.."said Washu. "I know i've seen that planet somewhere before years ago."

Washu took out a pocket scanner from her case bag and punched in the details of the planet.  
The name AXIS-3 came upon the scanner's readout.  
"Ah-ha!"she proclaimed. "Planet AXIS-3,from out here in the Axis solar system."

"Axis?"said Sharn. "Hmmm..never known any planets by that name,I do know of some like my homeworld planet Andoria,Qo'noS,Vulcan,Ceti Alpha 5 and a few quite hostile planets on my missions with the security teams."  
"You don't say."said Ryoko.  
"Now would be a good time for sarcasm,Ryoko."said Ayeka.  
Ryoko just stuck her tongue out.

"So...what's to know about this planet called Axis,Washu?"said Tenchi.  
"Not an awful lot."said Washu. "We know it's hospital for most species,has breathable oxygen,a few forests here and there on it,no lifeforms visible,and quite a vast desert-like substance around the major bulk of it.  
There's a good chance whoever abducted your crewmen might still be down there,Lt."

"Very well."said Sharn. "Then we'll touch down at once,but this time,i'll try to land in one of the forest areas you described."  
"Good idea."said Washu. "We'll find cover there."

The Columbus touched down upon the planet's atmosphere and then flew towards one of the nearby forests.  
It then landed on a thick clump safely and quietly.

"Good landing there,Lt."said Washu.  
"Thank you,I learned from the best from Starfleet Academy."said the andorian.

Sharn then got up and went to the back,there he found Mihoshi napping and snoring loudly.  
"Uhmm...excuse me?"said Sharn as he tapped Mihoshi on the shoulder.  
"Uh-what-oh-oh sorry, !"said Mihoshi as she snapped awake. "I..must've fallen asleep."  
"Er-yes."said Sharn. "Well,come on we've arrived and we must take preparations at once."

"Yes sir!"said Mihosi as she jumped up to attention.  
"Okay Mihoshi."said Tenchi. "Settle down,we need to take this as quiet as possible."  
"I quite agree."said Sharn. "There's no telling where this enemy may be laying in wait."

Sharn opened the panel which containued the phasers.  
He then took one and adjusted it.  
"I could offer you each a phaser."he said. "But they're starfleet property and it might be embarassing if one got lost or even destroyed."  
"That's quite alright,Lt."said Ayeka. "Most of us have weapons of our own."

"That's right!"said Ryoko as she whipped up a laser sword.  
Mihoshi took out and adjusted her galaxy police pistol.

Sharn chuckled.  
"I see."he said. "However,in case any of us get seperated somehow.."  
Sharn opened up another panel and took out a couple of small devices slightly similar to the phasers.  
It was small,black and colored,and the shape of a square.

"These.."he began. "...are Starfleet issue communicators,they work at a very near and far distance.  
But...it would also be appreciated if they are not lost either."

"Understood."said Tenchi. "We'll use them instead."

Sharn handed one to Tenchi,one to Ryoko,then to Ayeka,one to Washu and one to Mihoshi.  
"Uh...uh...how do you?"said Mihoshi as she fiddled with the device in her hands.

"Like this."said Sharn.  
He used his thumb to flip open the front,it made a clicking noise.  
"You speak directly into the speaker and it does the rest for you."he said.  
"Oh,I see."said Mihoshi as she flipped it open. "That's so cute!"

"Uhmm..yes,i'm sure it is."said Sharn. "Now,we'd best move along,time is of the essence."  
"Agreed."said Washu.

The Andorian activated the side door and it along with the small ramp folded outwards.  
Once they were outside,Sharn switched off the controls and once he stepped outside,the door closed back on it.  
"Hopefully,no one will come across it,since you scanned the planet for lifeforms."he said.  
"Yes,the scanner I possess made it clear on that."said Washu. "Now,the question is,where to go from here?"

"Good question."said Washu.

The group surveyed their bearings,they were surrounded by an entire forest of tall,red brown trees,adorned with light green leaves atop the very branches.  
Washu took out one of her scanners and aimed it ahead of where they stood.

"Ah-ha!"she said. "That away!"  
"You sure?"said Tenchi.  
"My instruments never lie-and neither do I,Tenchi."said Washu. "We go."  
"Right."said Tenchi. "Let's go!"

Sharn and the others made their way throuhg the forest,stepping over dark green grass,leaves and various broken branches on their way.

The landing group stalked through the forests for several minutes,Washu took out another scanner for any signs of movement of life out where they were.  
"Ooh..I don't like this,"said Mihoshi. "it's so dark and scary out here!"  
"Take it easy Mihoshi."said Washu. "We're gonna make it outta here soon,just stay together and keep a grip on yourself."  
"Yeah,for a change."muttered Ryoko.  
"Indeed."whispered Ayeka.

"Interesting friends you have there, ."said Sharn.  
"Ah,they get that way all the time Lt."said Tenchi. "And please,call me Tenchi."  
"Of course."said Sharn. "Look,up ahead,there's a clearing that leads into the open."

"Good."said Tenchi. "Maybe we'll get somewhere out there."

Suddenly,Washu's scanner went off and made a wild beeping noise.  
"What the hell?"said Ryoko.  
Washu shut off the scanner and looked around frantically.  
"That's not right at all!"she said.  
"What-what is it Washu?"said Tenchi.  
"My scanner says there's a large lifeform around here-but earlier we found there wasn't any!"

Sharn took out his phaser.  
"Someone must be playing a trick on us or something!"he said. "Stay alert,everyone!"  
"Right!"said Tenchi as he took out his jurian sword and activated it.

(Note: I forgot to mention one little detail,Tenchi,along with Ayeka,Mihoshi and Ryoko are wearing their space battle outfits that they wore in their battles against Kagato and .  
Just wanted to make sure about that.-Dune7.)

Ayeka charged up her photon fists while Ryoko activated her laser sword,and Mihoshi whipped out her pistol.  
"Be careful everyone!"said Tenchi. "There's no telling what-"

As if in answer,something came rising out of the shadows and attacked Sharn from behind.  
"WHA-ARRGH!"cried Sharn as he was lifted upward.

"SHARN!"cried Tenchi.

The creature lifted Sharn up and gripped him with it's fierce clawed paws.

Tenchi saw where Sharn dropped his phaser.  
He then rushed forward,picked it up and fired into the face of the monster.  
A thin blue energy disruption blasted the creature head on.

The creature cried in pain and then thew Sharn across the forest.  
"Sharn!"said Washu.  
"I'll get him!"said Ayeka.

Tenchu fired the phaser again,sizzling the beast's face and chest in the process.  
The monster had enough of being shot at and then began to bring down it's massive paws upon Tenchi.

"TENCHI!"cried Ryoko as she flew in and grabbed Tenchi out of harm's way,just as the beasts fists came down on the ground.  
"BAD BEAST!"hollored Mihoshi as she fired her pistol at the creature.  
The laser blasts from her gun just bounced off the monster's thick skin.

Ryoko dropped Tenchi downwards and then flew straight at the monster.  
"DAMN YOU!"snapped Ryoko. "I'LL SHOW YOU A THING OR TWO!"

Ryoko landed a flying kick into the monster's face,knocking it backwards and into a tree.  
The creature was stunned,but was still kicking for more.

Ryoko then swung her laser sword and sliced off the beast's left paw.  
It then howled in pain and rage.

Tenchi then rushed in and impaled the monster with his Jurian sword.  
Dark blood erupted from the monster's gut,and it then let out one last cry of rage and then fell to the ground.  
It was dead.

Tenchi and Ryoko stood trying to catch their breath.  
"Thanks,Ryoko."he said. "That thing wanted us dead."  
"No problem,Tenchi."said Ryoko. "What the hell kind of creature is this thing?"

Washu took a closer look at it.  
"Ah..I see."she said. "It's an Dulveran warbear from the planet Dulvar."  
"Dulvar?"said Ryoko. "Oh yeah,I came across that planet myself once,and their bears and critters are some of the most ferocious in the galaxy."  
"Well..that's...comforting."said Tenchi. "But..what's it doing here..and why did it attack us?"

"Good question."said Washu. "The plot as they say thickens."  
"TENCHI-WASHU!"cried Ayeka. "GET OVER HERE AT ONCE!"  
"Oh,man!"said Tenchi. "SHARN!"

Tenchi and the others ran over to where Ayeka and Sharn were.  
Ayeka sat down near him,holding his hand.  
There,Sharn laid,his uniform was torn in several places and his body was bruised and greatluy injured.  
He coughed and dark blue blood oozed from his mouth.

"No!"said Washu as she rushed over to him.  
"Is..is he gonna be okay?"said Tenchi.

Washu got another scanner out and gave his body a good once over with it.  
"This is not good!"she said. "That warbear really did a number on his body-it must've really tore into him when it got ahold of him."  
"Can-can you help him?"said Ayeka.  
"I'll do what I can!"said Washu as she got into her satchel bag.

"No-no Washu..!"said Sharn. "My-my injuries are too great-i'd only be a burden to you all..."  
"Don't say that,Sharn!"said Washu. "You asked for our help to rescue your captain and that's what we're here to do!"

Sharn grabbed his patch badge and tore it off.  
"Than-than take this..to Captain Kirk when you find him..."he said.

Washu took the badge.  
"Please...tell him..I died a true Andorian and starfleet officer-and it was an honor...to serve him..and his crew.  
Find them...find them..."

That was Sharn's last sentence before he laid his head down,and breathed his very last.  
He like the Warbeast,was dead.

A tear ran down Ayeka's cheek,and Mihoshi did the same as well.  
Washu closed her eyes and looked away.

Tenchi and Ryoko looked just as saddened.  
"Dammit!"shouted Ryoko as she walked off and then kicked a rock a few feet that went a few feet away. "He didn't deserve that to happen to him!"  
"I quite agree for once with ya Ryoko."said Washu. "He along with ensign Harris didn't ask for this to happen to him."

She looked at Sharn's badge patch.  
"Now we've really gotta find this...Captain Kirk."  
"Well what are we waiting for?"said Tenchi. "Let's get outta this forest and find them!"

Sharn's body was placed under a pile of leaves for the time being.  
"It's a shame what happened to him."said Mihoshi. "We was kinda cute."  
"Yes,there's something to be said about blue skinned men."said Washu. "But we'll carry on for him,we'll find this Enterprise and save it and it's crew."

Washu then took another look at where the slain warbear lay.  
"There's gotta be a reason for this bear to be here."she said. "Someone must've brought it here."  
"Yeah,but..who?"said Tenchi.

Suddenly,the gang heard a low whistling noise.  
Ryoko swung around and aimed her laser sword.  
"More on the way?"she said. "Well,bring'em on I say!"

"Ryoko-unclench now!"said Washu. "This time we need the element of suprise-starting now!"

"Right!"said Tenchi. "Come on gang,let's find some cover-maybe those bushes over there."  
"Good idea,let's move it."said Washu.

Tenchi and the girls all ran for cover behind a large clump of bushes,and just in time at that,for at that moment the whistling sounds came closer than ever.  
"Look!"whispered Washu.  
A pair of what appeared to be hovercraft style speed bikes came to a halt and a pair of occupants were seated in them.  
One of them got out and was wearing a set of black and green combat armor,while the other was wearing a dark hood and cloak from the back.

"Aw man!"said the armored figure as he jumped off the bike and saw to the slain warbear.  
"The boss's best Warbear-what the hell just happened to it?"  
"It looks like someone shot and impaled it at the same time here!"said the hood. "But who and why?"  
"Never mind that man!"said the armor. "The boss sent his pet bear to graze around,he's gonna have a helluva fit when he finds out what happened to it!"

Ryoko couldn't contain herself any longer,she flew straight out of the bushes and went straight at the two bikers.  
She shoulder rammed the armored one,knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell?"said the hooded one.  
"You bastards!"she shouted. "Because of you,Sharn is dead!"  
The hooded one whipped back his cloak and revealled a combat suit of his own,complete with an ammo belt and twin blasers attached to his belt.

He quickly whipped out his right side blaster.  
"You just a grave mistake sister!"he said. "STARTING NOW!"  
But before he could open fire,Ayeka slammed the goon in the back of the head with a flying kick.  
He fell forwards and was out cold along with the other biker.

"Hey-I coulda taken him ya know!"said Ryoko.  
"You're quite welcome."Ayeka said in irritation.  
"Alright,break it up you two."said Tenchi. "Now's not the time."

Washu took a closer look at the hover bikes.  
"Hmmm...i've seen some of these types of speed bikes before."she said. "They're from a planet or two somewhere in the balta kingdom and on one of the planetsof the Seniwa empire ."  
"Hey,that's right,Washu."said Mihoshi. "I remember stopping a couple of rowdy speedsters once back in my rookie days in the galaxy police."  
"That's all very well."said Tenchi. "But where exactly did they come from,and who did these guys mean by-their boss?"

"One thing at a time there,Tenchi."said Washu. "First we need to find out where these come from."  
Washu hopped onto the seat where the controls were and checked if there was a homing device on it.

Sure enough,she pressed a red button and it said at the controls:"RETURN TO BASE AT ONCE!"  
"Ah-ha-got it!"she said. "Okay gang,grab those two lunkheads and this bike will lead us back to where it came from."  
Tenchi nodded.

Minutes later,the bikes lead them to a small square shaped base at the edge of the forest.  
It was small and made of a sort of green metal,but was well stocked with weapons,provisions and of course more hover bikes.

Tenchi and Ryoko placed the now tied up goons in the closet while Washu checked the main control room.  
She flicked a switch and a message came upon the screen.  
"PLEASE INPUT CODE."

"Oh dear."said Ayeka. "That might be a problem here."  
"Hey,you're talking to the greatest scientist ever right?"said Washu.  
"Yes,now that you've mentioned it several times before,miss Washu."said Ayeka.  
"I happen to have memorized a number of codes over the years so..."said Washu.

She began to type in several number and letter codes on the plastic keyboard,till at last the right one came up and the screen changed to a different picture altogether.  
Upon the screen,the same planet they were on came up and the name ARBOSS came up.

"Arboss?"said Washu. "Who the hell?"  
"Wait a minute,did you say Arboss?"said Ryoko as she entered the control room.  
"Yeah."said Washu. "You're familair with this name,Ryoko?"  
"As a matter of fact...I am."said Ryoko. "Arboss is the name of a space pirate-and he's a lowdown dirty one at that."

"A space pirate?"said Tenchi.  
"Hmmm..this i've got to hear then."said Ayeka.

NEXT:RYOKO TELLS THE TALE OF WHEN SHE ENCOUNTERED THIS ARBOSS AND THEN THEY AT LAST LEARN OF THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE USS ENTERPRISE AND IT'S CREW.  
IT'S MORE ACTION AND THRILLS THEN YOU CAN SHAKE A PHASER AT! SEE IT ALL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4

TENCHI MUYO/STAR TREK!  
CH.4

"What,you mean you know something about this Arboss person,Ryoko?"said Tenchi.  
"You bet I do."said Ryoko. "I even had a run in with him years ago. Arboss-is a space pirate,like myself."  
"Oh dear."said Ayeka. "Just what we needed,another space barbarian."  
"I'm being damn serious here,Ayeka!"said Ryoko. "This guys is bad news from the word go!"

"Waitaminute!"said Mihoshi. "Now that you mention his name..I remember reading a file or two on this Arboss.  
Yes..now I remember-he was one of the galaxy police's most wanted criminals-but...he disappeared a decade or so ago."  
"Well...it just so happens,that yours truly had something to do with that."said Ryoko. "That sounds to be a pretty intriguing story,Ryoko."said Washu. "But you can fill us in on it later.  
What we need to find out right now is..the whereabouts of this aboss guy as well as the loaction of the Enterprise."

Washu continued to punch in some secret codes and an image or two appeared on the screen.

An image of a dome shaped building and then another of a strange looking spaceship of some kind.  
"Hmmm..what have we here?"said Washu.  
The ship's design and shape was that of a single large saucer,two cylinder attached to the back which both were attached to one short cylinder below.  
"That must be the Enterprise spoke of."said Tenchi.

"Must be."said Washu. "Intriguing design. It'll be fascinating to see what kind of capabilities it has when we find it.  
Anyways,let's see where the location of this ship and dome is."

Washu tpyed in some codes on the keyboard and controls,and a set of coordinates appeared next on the screen.  
"Ah-ha."she said. "It says it's just west from where we're at."  
"That sounds promising."said Ayeka. "So what do we do pilot Sharn's shuttlecraft to get there?"  
"We might as well."said Washu. "But the hard part when we get there is how to get in without being detected.  
Well..i'm sure i'll think of something before we get there. C'mon,times-a-wasting,we owe to it that we find the ship and crew."

"That's true enough."said Tenchi. "Let's get back to the shuttle."  
Minutes later,Tenchi and the girls all re-boarded the Columbus and shut the door.

Washu adressed the controls.  
"Think you can work those controls without Sharn?"said Ryoko.  
"Think...?"said Washu.

The scientist simply flicked a switch or two and then graced her fingers across the controls,which caused the shuttlecraft to hum to life.  
Washu grinned cockingly at Ryoko.  
Ryoko snorted. "Showoff."she said as she returned to her seat.  
"Yeah,great tude Ryoko."said Washu. "Now then,everyone strap in,stay quiet-and we're off!"

The Columbus lifted itself into the air and then took off towards the sky.  
While she worked the controls,she then looked over the scanner and saw a video screening of the desert before them.  
"Mmm-hmmm...so it's not too far from here then."she said. "Good to hear."

Within a few minutes time,the Columbus came upon a large dome shaped building with various smaller buildings attached to it.  
"I'm guessing..that's gotta be the pirate's hideout."said Tenchi.  
"No dobut about it."said Washu. "The trick is we've gotta get in there without being detected."

Washu took another look at the scanner and saw where the back was connected.  
"I think...the best way to get in is to take the back door."she said.  
"Sounds good to me."said Ayeka. "Just be careful where you land,we don't want to draw any attention while we're here."  
"You got it princess."said Washu. "Just sit tight everyone."

The columbus flew softly across the sky and then drifted down towards the back where the lower area buildings were.  
Washu then spotted a small nook corner where a medium sized building with a pile of tarp covers lay.

"Ah-ha!"she said. "The very spot!"  
The Columbus landed softly on the concrete surface and parked itself into a very tight corner of the building it was behind.  
"Good landing,little Washu."said Tenchi.  
"Thank you."said Washu. "Okay gang,everyone out,and do it quietly."

Washu then went to the back where the hidden panel was.  
She opened it and took out one.

"What are you doing?"said Tenchi.  
"I know Sharn told us that these were starfleet property."she said. "But,if we're here to find this Captain Kirk and crew we may need all the help we can get here."  
"So that means using some of their equipment."said Ayeka. "Good plan Miss Washu."  
"Alright,then we get to use these cool phasers after all?"said Ryoko.  
"Only as a last resort,Ryoko."said Washu. "You don't fire unless you have to and-"

Washu set each of the phasers on the stun setting.  
"You only use what Sharn described to us-stun and that's all."she said.

Washu then handed a phaser to each and then she took out the communicators next.  
"You remember how Sharn showed us to use these?"said Washu.  
"Yeah,I think so."said Tenchi as he took one.

He flipped it open and it made the usual chirping noise.  
"Good."said Washu as she handed them the others to the gang.  
"We can use these to keep in touch."she said.

"Wow,these are neat,hee-hee.."said Mihoshi as she examined the phaser.  
"And try not to break either of them,Mihoshi."said Washu. "I can't stress that enough to you."  
"Yeah."said Ryoko.  
"Oh,oh I won't-I promise."said Mihoshi.  
"Believe that when I see it."muttered Ryoko.

"Okay,let's be off at once."said Washu as she turned to the door.  
She pressed the button on the side of it and the door hummed open.

Tenchi and the others stepped down the ramp and were all outside once more.  
Washu then pressed the button outisde and the door closed up again.

She then spotted the same pile of dark blue tarps.  
"Quick,Tenchi,Ryoko."she said. "Grab one of those tarps.  
"Right."said Tenchi.

Tenci,Ryoko and Washu all spread out the tarp and threw it over the shuttlecraft.  
"Hopefully,this should keep any onlookers from spotting this craft."said Washu. "But we'll just have to take our chances till we get back."  
"Sounds good."said Ryoko. "But what's the plan already?"

Washu saw a couple of back doors.  
"Okay gang"she said. "We'll split into two teams.  
"Ryoko,Ayeka,you go with Tenchi,while Mihoshi goes with me. We'll keep in contact with the communicators,and...well..hopefully we may find this Enterprise ship."  
"Sounds good."said Tenchi. "Okay girls,let's go."  
"Right!"said Ryoko.

Tenchi and the girls went to the left side door,opened it and went in,while Mihoshi and Washu entered the right side door.

Once inside,they found themselves staring down an orange and blue colored series of metal and plastic corridors.  
"Hmmm..sterile and spooky at the same time I see."said Ayeka.  
"Yeah,just about the tpyical kind of hideout a space pirate like him would design and build."said Ryoko.  
"Sounds like you have a grudge against this..Arbos guy Ryoko."said Tenchi.  
"You could say that."said Ryoko. "Maybe i'll tell you more about him when we get outta this mess."  
"We-look forward to it,Ryoko."said Ayeka. "But right now,we need to find out where these corriodors will take us and where exactly this Enterprise is located."

Tenchi took a gander to a corridor that led to the left.  
He strained his ears and found a loud humming sound that was coming from it.  
"Come on,that way."he said. "Follow the noise."  
"Right!"said Ryoko.  
"Roger!"said Ayeka.

The trio then carefully strode down the corridor.

While the trio began their quest,Washu and Mihoshi made their way down through a series of green and grey corridors.  
Washu took out her scanner device and waved it across the tunnels.  
It then suddenly made a sharp beeping noise.

"Ah-ha!"she said. "What is it Washu?"said Mihoshi.  
"My scanner says that a large power source is eminating down further into this dome complex."said Washu.  
"Or in plainer terms to you Mihoshi,it means that maybe and I do mean maybe the bad guys and that starship Enterprise might be here after all."

"All right then!"said Mihoshi. "Let's get to the bottom of this and arrest those pirates!"  
Mihoshi then marched forward,but then realised something and ran back to Washu.  
"Uh,just which way is it Washu?"she said.

Washu sweatdropped and cringed simaltaneously at Mihoshi's usual ignornace.  
"JUST-just follow me Mihoshi."she said while trying to keep calm.  
"Oh,okay."said Mihoshi.

The pair then went off down through the corridor.  
Suddenly,they heard something coming their way.  
"Oop!"said Washu. "Spoke to soon on this one!"  
"Someone's coming!"said Mihoshi.  
"Yeah,I can hear that."said Washu. "Just stay calm,we need to find-a door!"

Washu then found a nearby door and the two of them rushed toward it.  
But to their confoundment,it was locked.  
"Locked-typical!"said Washu.

The noise they heard from the corridors was a series of boot clomps hitting the floor,like marching.  
"Oooh-this doesn't look good!"said Mihoshi.  
"Don't panic,Mihoshi!"said Washu. "Trust me,i've got a device for everything."

Washu reached into her satchel once more,fiddling through it's contents.  
All the while,the marching noises were getting closer and closer.  
"Hurry!"said Mihoshi.  
"I'm trying!"said Washu as she continued to rummage through her satchel.

At last,she found something,it was a pen shaped laser device of some kind.  
"My laser torch will do the job!"she said as she aimed the device to the doorknob.

The laser torch fired off a small but powerful blast from it's very tip and the doorknob itself clicked and the door opened a crack.  
"Come on!"said Washu.  
She then pulled the door open and pulled Mihoshi inside and shut the door behind them just as a group of armed and armored space pirates came marching down through the corridor.

"Whew!"said Washu and Mihoshi at the same time.  
"That-was close!"said Mihoshi.  
"You can say that twice and shake it for me."said Washu as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
"It looks like they might have some security down here somewhere."

Mihoshi looked around at the dark room they were in.  
"So...where are we exactly?"she asked.

"Good question."said Washu.  
She then took out a small flashlight and shone it around the room.

The light showed that their was a set of monitors and computer systems inside.  
"Hmmm.."she replied with a grin. "Mihoshi,I think we just hit the jackpot this time."  
"We did?"said Mihoshi. "Yippe-uh-what did we find?"

Washu cringed again at Mihoshi's question and sighed.  
"We-just found what appears to be a monitoring room that's what we found."she said.  
"Oh yeah,you're right."said Mihoshi. "We have some of these kinds of systems at Galaxy Police HQ."  
"Nice to see you can remember some important stuff when you try."said Washu. "Now-let's see if we can use this equipment to our advantage."

Washu approached the set of monitors and computer systems.  
She sat down in one of the swivel chair seats and looked for an on switch.

There was one built in the center of the control deck and she flipped it on.  
The main monitor hummed to life and upon it there were several different screens across the screen itself.  
"It must be for a security system of some kind."said Mihoshi.  
"Must be."said Washu. Maybe I can use this to find out where Tenchi and the girls are-as well as where the Enterprise and it's crew."

Washu then punched in some codes into the keys and controls and a different set of screens appeared.  
One was to what appeared to be the cafiteria,one to the gymnasium,one was to the recreation room,and one was to a shooting range.  
And within them there were various other memebers of the space pirates and mercenraries that were occupied within the vast building.

"Wow,that's an awful lot of pirates we're going up against here."said Mihoshi.  
"Yes,it looks it may be us against them in the long run."said Washu. "Luckily,that won't phase me in the least,I may not be a GP officer,but I have ways of dealing with space scum like these."

Washu then looked back at the door.  
"Oop,almost forgot."she said as she ran back to the doorknob.

She took her laser torch out again and used it to weld the door shut.  
"Okay Mihoshi."she said. "I want you to guard that door at all times,it may be welded shut for now,but you never who or what may be coming this way."

Mihoshi stood upright and saluted Washu.  
"Yes,Proffessor Washu!"she said. "I'll guard us from any outside threats,i'm a galaxy police officer and danger is my business!"  
"Okay,okay!"said Washu. "I get it,just guard that door and don't use that phaser unless you really have to."  
"Right!"said Mihoshi as she stood in front of the door.

Washu then turned back to the controls and started to access the rest of the screens.  
Sure enough,she found a screen with Ryoko,Tenchi and Ayeka still walking down through the corridors.  
"Well...so far so good for them."she said. "I just hope they don't run into any trouble head on from here.

Now-where do we find the Enterprise or even it's crew?"

Washu accessed some more screens and found a series of what appeared to be jail and holding cells.  
And within each of them were a group of people wearing some oddly colored clothes.

They were both male and female humans as well as other alien beings,one even the same as the alien Andorian that was.  
Their shirts were either gold,blue,red,the males wore black pants and matching boots while the females wore black tights and boots to match.

"Hmmm...I'll bet anything valuable that those people are the crew of the Starship Enterprise!"she said. "At least i've found where they are.  
Now-if I can just get Tenchi and the others there at once!"

Washu typed in some codes to access a map or directions of some kind.  
When she was done,a large map of the complex came upon the screen.  
The map revealed that towards the west part of the complex was where the prisoners were.

"Alright!"she said. "I found it-now to alert Tenchi!"

Tenchi heard a beeping noise go off under his belt,it was coming from his communicator.  
"Ah,that's gotta be Washu."he said.

He took out the communicator,flipped it open and a chirping noise went off from it.  
"That you Washu?"he said.  
"Well it wouldn't be Mihoshi now would it?"said Washu. "Listen,Mihoshi and I just found a security monitor system room.  
And with it,I just discovered where they're keeping Kirk and crew."

"That's great!"said Tenchi. "But where exactly?"  
"Well,that's the hard part right now."said Washu. "I also just found out where the holding cells are-and it's gonna take you a lot of walking to do so,since it's located all the way on the other side of this complex. But rest assured,you're in the correct corridor that'll take you there."

"Great."said Tenchi wearily. "Look,we'll try to find a way to get there...just keep an eye out for trouble for us okay?"  
"Will do,good luck and Washu out."she said.

Tenchi closed his communicator and placed it back under his belt.  
"Good news and bad news I take it?"said Ayeka. "Yeah."said Tenchi. "Washu says she's found the prisoners,but..we're gonna have a hard time getting there,it may very well be a long way from where we're standing."  
"Great."said Ryoko. "And there's no telling how many goons we may have to evade to get there."  
"You said it."said Tenchi. "Well come on,there's no use standing around and complaining about it,let's go!"

The ever herioc and at times hillarious trio took off down the corridor,ready for anything that was going to come at them.

NEXT:TENCHI AND THE GIRLS FACE NUMEROUS OBSTACLES AND TERRORS WITHIN THE COMPLEX,WHILE WASHU AND MIHOSHI FIGHT OFF SOME UNEXPECTED TROUBLE!  
ALL THIS AND MORE-AND CAPTAIN KIRK AND CREW! SEE IT ALL NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

TENCHI MUYO/STAR TREK CH.5

Tenchi and the girls all continued their way through the sprawling complex,each vowing to find this Captain Kirk and his crew.

Washu and Mihoshi were inside a security video room while Tenchi,Ryoko and Ayeka continued their way through the various corridors and tunnels.

Tenchi kept in contact with Washu via the starfleet communicator.  
"How far we got to go,Washu?"said Tenchi.  
"You've all still got some ways to go there."said Washu. "But trust me,the holding cells are dead ahead there,just be careful and watch out for anything."  
"Will do."said Tenchi.

Suddenly,the trio heard a loud set of grinding noises coming their way.  
"Oop-spoke too soon!"said Tenchi.  
"You said it!"said Ryoko. "Now what?"

Ayeka shifted her gaze towards some nearby doors.  
"Quick!"said Ayeka. "Check those doors-they might lead to some cover for us!"  
"Right!"said Tenchi.

Tenchi went for a left side door,it was locked.  
"Locked!"he said.  
Ryoko went for a right side one,it was also locked.  
Ayeka then found another door and found it was unlocked.  
"Come on this way!"said Ayeka.

"Are you crazy?"said Ryoko. "We don't know what's in there-it could be anything!"  
"Well we haven't time to find out now do we?"said Ayeka. "Now come on!"  
"Ryoko,now's not a good time to complain let's go!"said Tenchi.

The trio then rushed inside once Ayeka swung open the door and then closed it behind her.  
It was just in time as a large janitorial robot came rolling across the floors.

"Whew!"said Tenchi. "Just in time."  
Ryoko then began to sniff the air and her face turned sour.  
"Hey-what the hell's that smell?"she said.

Tenchi lit up his jurian sword and it revealed exactly what it was.  
Barrels and barrels of smelly toxic waste materials.

"YUUCK!"said Ryoko. "We just popped inside a waste material room!"  
"Alright,calm down for once Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "You think we had a choice-we had to take cover!"  
"Well next time let me find a better room for cover!"said Ryoko. "Come on let's get outta here before we get any of this crap on us!"  
"I'm with ya on that one-pee-yew."said Tenchi.

Tenchi carefully opened the door and the trio then crept back out into the corridor doorway.  
"Okay,all clear let's go."he said.

The trio went back into the half lit tunnel and continued their way on foot.  
But after at least 5 or 6 minutes...

"Errgh..!"growled Ryoko as she leaned against a wall and started to massage her feet.  
"This is getting us nowhere,Tenchi!"she said. "I can fly and so can Ayeka in her space armor can't we just fly downwards the tunnels alot faster than this?"  
"No-absolutely not!"said Tenchi. "We all know this place is crawling with pirates,if we even run into a few of them,there's no telling what might happen."  
"I'm afraid Lord Tenchi has a point,Ryoko."said Ayeka. "We need to do this carefully no matter what."

"Gah-okay fine then."said Ryoko. "But there's gotta be an easier way than this ya know!"  
"If you have any suggestions,let's hear them."said Ayeka.  
"Well-I uh-"said Ryoko.  
Suddenly,the trio heard an engine humming in the distance.  
"Hey-maybe there's something we can use up ahead."she said.  
"That's an answer?"said Ayeka.  
"Maybe Ryoko's found us the answer,Ayeka."said Tenchi. "Let's go see."

The trio ran towards the sound and found not one but two corridors in front of them,one to the left and one to the right.  
"Uh-well Washu didn't say anything about two tunnels ahead of us."said Tenchi. "Maybe i'd better contact her on this one."

"No wait,Tenchi."said Ryoko as she strained her ears to listen.  
"Yeah,the sound is coming from the right tunnel."she said. "Maybe we can find a vehicle there to get us around here."  
"For once i'm in agreement,which is a rare case."said Ayeka. "Let's do that then."

"But...oh boy."said Tenchi. "You'd better hope you know what you're doing,Ryoko."  
"Hey,since when have I lead us astray?"said Ryoko.  
"Well there was that one time when we were in town and you-"said Ayeka.  
"Okay Ayeka,don't start anything right now."said Tenchi. "Let's just see where that sound is coming from."  
"Right,right."said Ayeka.

The three heroes carefully walked down through the tunnel and found a nearby railing and saw that there was a garage factory of some kind below.  
And there on the ground floor was a large ground vehicle that was in the shape of a 50s style plymouth,with green and red metallic coloring and a set of jet black wheels.

A couple of alien space pirates,one a humanoid catman and a green skinned reptillian humanoid were standing before their little prize.  
"Man!"said the reptile. "Did ya hear the sound of that engine revving to life there?"  
"You bet I did!"said the catman. "The photon engine gives off a charge of 800-900 thermals a unit,it could take you anywhere anytime or anyplace anywhere."  
"Yeah,the boss will be pleased that his chariot on wheels is ready once he gets done converting that starship to his liking."

"Hey,did you hear that?"whispered Ryoko.  
"Yeah,they said starship."Tenchi whispered back. "That means it's gotta be here somewhere after all."  
"That-and the fact we could use that chariot down there as well."said Ryoko. "What-what do you mean use that chariot?"said Ayeka.  
"Well,you just heard what they said there."said Ryoko. "We could use that thing to get around the tunnels,no problem at all."

"Well..I don't know."said Tenchi.  
"Aw come on Tenchi."said Ryoko. "It looks just like-what do ya call one of those earth vehicles-what was it?"  
"A car,Ryoko."said Tenchi. "A car-and i've hardly drove one myself before-we don't know if such a vehicle like that could be reliable even."

"Well,i'm afraid we may not have any alternative lord Tenchi."said Ayeka. "Like Washu pointed out these tunnels go quite a way-we need an edge to find this Kirk and his crew."  
"Well...I dunno,maybe we could-"said Tenchi.  
"Great,then it's settled!"said Ryoko as she jumped off the railing and flew downards.  
"Hey,Ryoko!"said Tenchi. "Wait a second here!"

Ryoko flew straight at the two pirates.  
"What the-?"said the catman.  
"Think fast fellas!"said Ryoko as she did a flying kick and knocked down both pirates simaltaneously.  
The impact was so great that they lost consciousness the minute they crashed to the floor.

Ryoko landed on her feet and gave the thumbs up to her friends topside.  
"Huh,well look at that,she did it."said Tenchi.  
"Ah,just beginner's luck."said Ayeka. "Anyways,let's get down there,i'll give you a lift."

Ayeka lifted Tenchi by the shoulders and she then flew down to the floor.  
Ryoko ran her fingers across the metal surface and then looked inside the front seat canopy.  
"Man,i'll give that rat Arbos this much."she said. "He sure knows how to make slick vehicles."  
"Yeah,but why would he make his...chariot look like a sort of hot rod car?"said Tenchi.  
"Perhaps he's copying designs off your planet earth Lord Tenchi."said Ayeka. "Anyways,what's important now is that we're going to have to use to get where we're going."

"Right."said Tenchi. "But the first question is this-how do we get it out of here and up to the other corridor?"  
"Hmmm..."said Ryoko as she looked around. She then spotted a nearby freight elevator.  
"Hey,maybe that can take the car up there."she said.

Tenchi ran over to it and then looked up to see where the elevator would take them,and it looked as if the upper floors were connected to where they were earlier.  
"Well,it's worth a shot."he said. "Let's do this then!"  
"Alright!"said Ryoko as she dove into the front seat.  
"Waitaminute Ryoko!"said Ayeka. "You're going to drive this thing?"  
"Yeah,you got a problem with that?"said Ryoko.  
"Yes,i'm afraid I do,this-car obviously isn't like piloting a spaceship like your Ryo-ohki,what if you crash it before we get there?"

"I'm afraid Ayeka's got a point there,Ryoko. "Let me see if I can figure any of the controls out there."  
"Oh very well,if you insist."said Ryoko as she got back out.  
Tenchi then opened the door and got behind the rather wide steering wheel.  
There,he found all sorts of intricate and detailed controls for the operations of the car chariot.

He also found that the controls were marked in alien language he didn't recognise.  
"Oookay,Ryoko."he said. "You drive."  
"Yesss!"said Ryoko.  
"Oh dear."moaned Ayeka.

Ryoko got back into the front seat controls while Tenchi was in the passenger seat.  
Ayeka herself had activated the elevator and the door automatically.  
"Well come on,Ryoko!"she said. "We haven't all day you know!"  
"Ease up,princess!"said Ryoko as she contemplated the controls. "I think I got it figured out."

Ryoko pressed a key marked Ignition in an alien lagnuage and the car's engine roared to life.  
"Oooh yeah!"she said. "Just litten to that cat roar and purr all at once!"  
"Well,what are we wating for,let's go!"said Tenchi.  
"Right!"said Ryoko as she shifted the clutch and pressed the accelerator and took off-in reverse that is!"

"ERK!"cried Ayeka as she saw what happened.  
The car crashed into some nearby oil drums.  
"Oop-someone placed it in reverse-sorry."said Ryoko in an embarassed tone.  
"Geez...!"groaned Tenchi.  
Ryoko pressed the key that was marked forward and then the car slowly moved forward.

"Sheesh."said Ayeka while she waited near the elevator.  
Ryoko carefully drove the car into the widened elevator.  
Then,Ayeka pressed the button and got inside.  
"I sure hope this works."she thought.

The doors closed and the elevator hummed to life and went upward.  
Once it hit the top floor,the bell went off and the doors opened up once again.  
Ryoko then slowly drove the car off into the corridors. For now,at least no one was around.

"Okay Ayeka,get in."said Tenchi.  
"Right!"said Ayeka as she got into the back seat.

"Okay gang,"said Ryoko as she revved up the motor. "hang onto your seats!"  
"I was afraid she was going to say that."muttered Ayeka.

Ryoko then shifted it into first gear and pressed the accelorator and then took off down through the corridor.

The impact going forward was so great it caused her to slam into the back seat.  
"AAAUUGH!"she cried. "WILL YOU SLOW DOWN ALREADY?"  
"Hey,it's not my fault you didn't put your seat belt on!"said Ryoko.  
"This crate doens't have any seat belts!"said Tenchi as he looked around his seat.  
"Oh,well then-just hang on!"said Ryoko.  
The hot rod-like vehicle continued to sway down through the corridors,going past various doors and tunnels that led to oter sections of the complex.

While back in the monitoring room...

Washu and Mihoshi watched what was happening on the map screen where Tenchi and the girls were.  
The red dot that was them also appeared to be moving at quite a fast rate.  
"What the hell-are they doing now?"said Washu.  
"Wow,they appear to be moving really fast,Miss Washu."said Mihoshi.

"I can see that."said Washu. "But the question is..what are they doing and how are they moving so fast all of a sudden?"  
Washu got out her communicator and contacted Tenchi.

Tenchi heard the communicator chirp and he flipped it open.  
"Yeah Washu?"he said.  
"Tenchi!"she said on the receiver. "What the hell is going over there?"  
"Well..."said Tenchi. "...to make a long story short,we found a-supposedly better means to get to those holding cells."  
"You mean you stole on of their vehicles?"said Washu.  
"Yeah,we did at that."said Tenchi.  
"Well...at least you're getting somewhere,i'll give you that."said Washu. "Just don't miss the mark where you're heading,according to the map you're almost there."

"That's good to hear."said Tenchi. "Okay Ryoko-slow it down now,Washu says we're almost there."  
"Aw so soon?"said Ryoko.  
"RYOKO!"said Ayeka.  
"Okay okay-i'll take it down a notch!"said Ryoko as she let off her pedal on the accelerator.

The car then began to take a slow pace until at last they found a corriodor with a series of what appeared to be prison cell doors.  
"Are we here?"said Tenchi.  
"Yes,you made it!"said Washu. "Those are the holding cells where you'll obviously find Kirk and his crew!"  
"Whew,about time at that."said Tenchi. "We'll get back to you as soon as we free them,Tenchi out."

The car then stopped at one of the holding cell doors.  
Ayeka was the first to get out as she opened the door and tumbled against one of the walls.  
"Ooooghhh.."she said. "...you and your driving!"  
"Hey,I got us here didn't I?"said Ryoko as she got out.  
"Okay girls,now is not the time!"said Tenchi. "We've gotta find out if these doors are holding Kirk and his crew."

"Hey-is someone there?"said a voice nearby. It was from on the holding cells.  
Tenchi and the girls looked at each other and nodded.

Ayeka then went up the door.  
"Are-are any of you with...this fleet called Starfleet?"she asked.  
"Yes,yes we are."said the voice. "I'm ,assistant engineer of the Enterprise."  
"Enterprise!"said Tenchi. "Yeah,that's also what we're looking for,tell me where this captain you call Kirk?"

"Captain Kirk?"said Desalle. "He's in the right side holding cell a few feet away from mine. You need to get him out first so we can all get the hell outta here and fast!"  
"No problem dude!"said Ryoko. "We're not pirates,we're here to help any way we can!"

Tenchi took a look down the other cell door and found what was the very first one at the end.  
"That might be it."he thought. "One way to find out."

Tenchi ran up to the door and took a peek through the single window at the top of the door.  
"Uh-captain Kirk?"he said.

"Yes?"said a voice and a face suddenly appeard at the door's window.  
YAAAH!"said Tenchi as he fell to the flooor.  
He then got back up to adress the captain.  
"Geez-don't do that again,you scared me."he said.

"Woops-sorry about that."said the man. "Anyways,i'm Captain James ,and who might you be?"  
"I'm well..."began Tenchi. "...captain sir, sent us here."  
"Sharn?"said Kirk. "He sent you all? Well i'll be. Are you here to free us?"

"We're getting to that,captain."said Tenchi. "First we need to find a way to open these doors."  
Ryoko took a look at one of the doors and then took out her phaser.  
"Tenchi."she said. "What do ya think,maybe?"  
"Hmmm..it may be worth a try."said Tenchi. "Captain,you'd better stand back."

"Okay then."said Kirk as he backed away from the door. "But be careful,they might be booby trapped or something."  
Ryoko then aimed her phaser at the door lock and fired it.

But just as the phaser blast hit the door,it absorbed the blast and the door suddenly glowed a bright red.  
"Hey,what the hell is this?"said Ryoko.

The glow then bounced off the door and hit trio head on,knocking them all down and out.

"Hey-what-what happened out there?"said Kirk. "Are you there,HELLO?"

There was no answer,Tenchi and the girls were all unconsious.

Suddenly,one of the doors down the corridor opened and a pair of red armored pirates weilding guns approached the car and the trio.  
The left pirate got out his own communicator.  
"Lord Arbos."he said. "Your plan worked,the culprites are now unconscious."  
"Very good."said the voice of Arbos on the reciever. "Take the boy and the Jurian princess in with Kirk and his crewmen..but...take Ryoko to me."  
"Yes sir,at once sir."said the pirate.

While back at the monitor room...

"TENCHI?"said Washu. "TENCHI!"  
She then closed the communicator and looked at the map screen with a look of despair.  
"Mihoshi."she said. "I have a gut feeling that we may not be out of this yet-by a longshot."  
"Oh dear..!"said Mihoshi.

NEXT:WASHU AND MIHOSHI MUST NOW ACT TO SAVE TENCHI AND THE OTHERS AS A FULL BLOWN ESACAPE AND BATTLE ERUPTS WITHIN THE HEART OF THE COMPLEX!  
PLUS,TENCHI AT LAST MEETS CAPTAIN KIRK AND SOME OF HIS CREWMEN! ALL THIS AND MORE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
